fairytailfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア, Rūshi Hātofiria) é uma Maga Celestial, ela é um membro da guilda Fairy Tail e participa do Time Natsu e é a principal protagonista feminina da série. Aparência Lucy tem olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, que geralmente estão ligados por fitas em uma variedade de cores em um pequeno rabo de cavalo para o lado direito de sua cabeça com o resto do cabelo solto. 6 No entanto, no ano X791 ela parece manter seu cabelo com mais freqüência em tranças. 7 Ela é rechonchuda, e tem um corpo curvilíneo. Suas medições (supostas) são: busto, 91 centímetros; cintura, 59 centímetros; e quadril, 88 centímetros (36 em 24, em 35). 1 Estas medidas mais tarde revelaram ser um pouco diferente, com os seios sendo dois centímetros a menos, e os outros um a menos. 8 Em X792, o cabelo dela é consideravelmente mais longo, e ela mantém tudo em um rabo de cavalo lateral. Seu selo Fairy Tail rosa está localizado na parte de trás da sua mão direita. 9 Além disso, Lucy não consistentemente usa a mesma roupa. No entanto, ela sempre tem um cinto que, juntamente com a manutenção de sua saia para cima, detém as chaves dos espírito celestiais e um chicote com uma extremidade em forma de coração. Ela sempre usa botas de couro e salto alto. Ela também tem uma notável semelhança com a mãe. 10 Personalidade Lucy tem orgulho excepcional em sua aparência e é muito confiante em seu apelo sexual, muitas vezes exalando uma certa quantidade de vaidade. 11 Apesar desta atitude superficial, ela é realmente atenciosa e uma pessoa inteligente. Lucy é apaixonada por literatura e está no processo de escrever seu próprio romance sobre suas aventuras com Fairy Tail embora ela não gosta de contar a ninguém sobre isso. Além de seu interesse em leitura e escrita em prosa, ela também gosta de fazer compras, cozinhar e de homens assertivos. Suas cores favoritas são azul e rosa. 8 Ela é um membro da família Heartfilia, uma vez que uma das mais ricas e influentes famílias conglomeradas no país de Fiore. 12 No entanto, devido ao seu relacionamento distante com seu pai e a morte de sua mãe, Layla Heartfilia, ela saiu de casa para seguir seu próprio caminho, que exibe uma ambição para a independência. 13 Lucy é muito gentil com seus espíritos celestiais, e recusa-se a utilizá-los como escudos ou considerá-los como tal. Ela luta ao lado de seus Espíritos e trata-los como amigos, 14 ao contrário de vários outros Celestial Espírito Mages, que os vêem como meras ferramentas e objetos. 15 Lucy se preocupa grandemente com seus Espíritos e também vai para grandes comprimentos para dar-lhes felicidade , mesmo à custa de sua vida. Apesar de ser tecnicamente uma proprietária dos Espíritos, ela se recusa a ser tratada como tal, e em vez disso prefere ser chamada de amiga. 16 Embora, Lucy é, na maioria dos casos, covarde e facilmente assustada, ela não tem problemas com luta e ficaria feliz em levantar-se ao perigo, mesmo que ela acaba se machucando, por seus amigos e aliança. Enquanto os seus poderes não são normalmente tão esmagadora como seus companheiros de equipe, Lucy provou ser uma combatente capaz de si mesma, muitas vezes usando sua inteligência a seu favor. Ela eventualmente herdou teimosia e recusa de Natsu a desistir, mesmo quando todas as probabilidades estão contra seu favor. 17 Lucy geralmente acha anormais as travessuras de sua guilda. Ao contrário da maioria de seus amigos, ela não fica muito animada sobre a luta e não é rápida para recorrer à violência como a solução. No entanto, ela admite que estar em torno de seus companheiros de guilda é realmente divertido. Sendo uma Maga Celestial, Lucy sempre mantém suas promessas. Ela dá-lhe tudo por causa de sua aliança e amigos. Sinopse ''História'' Lucy vem de uma das famílias mais ricas de Fiore, a Família Heartfilia. Lucy compartilhou um bom relacionamento com os empregados de sua família. Sua mãe, Layla Heartfilia faleceu em torno dos dez anos de idade de Lucy. Por seu pai ser obcecado por seus negócios e dinheiro, ele acabou rejeitando e magoando Lucy, levando-a fugir de casa. ''Início'' Lucy lamenta na única Loja de Magia de Hargeon a falta de lojas de magia na cidade. Quando Lucy encontra a Chave do Portal do Cão Menor na loja, Lucy fica entusiasmada, porém o Proprietário da Loja diz a ela que a chave custa 20.000 Jewel. Lucy fica surpresa com o preço e tenta obter um desconto através de seu sex appeal para conseguir a chave, porém ela só consegue reduzir o preço em 1000 Jewel e fica furiosa com isso. Nas ruas da cidade, Lucy reclamava por ter conseguido reduzir o preço da Chave do Portal do Cão Menor só em 1000 Jewel, quando um tumulto chama a atenção de Lucy. Curiosa, ela dirige-se para o tumulto, ao ouvir o nome de um mago, usuário de magia do fogo, Salamandra (Salamander). Ao vê-lo seu coração começa a bater rapidamente. Essa reação logo passa quando Natsu Dragneel e Happy aparecem de surpresa no meio da multidão pensando que o Salamandra era Igneel. As Fãs de Salamandra espancam Natsu e o joga pra fora da multidão por que ele recusou o autografo de Salamandra. thumb|left|Lucy paga uma refeição a Natsu e Happy. Lucy vai até Natsu e Happy, para agradecê-los e paga uma refeição a eles. Ela explica que Salamandra estava usando uma magia ilegal, Magia de Charme, uma magia que atrai os corações das pessoas para o usuário e que quando Natsu apareceu de surpresa, ele cortou o efeito da magia em Lucy. Lucy continua dizendo que ela é uma maga e que ela quer entrar para uma Guilda. Lembrando que os dois estavam procurando por alguém, Lucy pergunta quem era essa pessoa. Eles respondem que é o Igneel, um Dragão. Isso choca Lucy, e a faz fazer uma observação de que um dragão nunca estaria numa cidade. Quando Lucy estava prete a ir embora, Natsu agradece a Lucy, oferecendo o autografo do Salamandra, porém Lucy rejeita drasticamente. Natsu e Happy se ajoelham no meio do restaurante para agradecer a Lucy pela comida e isso acaba fazendo com que Lucy fique com vergonha e pede para que eles se levantem. thumb|Lucy reclamando do Proprietário da loja. thumb|Lucy fala para Bora que já sabe sobre o Anel do Charme , em um banco do parque, Lucy lê uma revista de magos sobre a Guilda Fairy Tail, quando Salamandra aparece de surpresa dos arbustos, depois de ter escutado ela. Salamandra convida Lucy para sua festa em seu navio, porém ela recusa. Bora então da um jeito de convencer Lucy a irem sua festa no seu navio. No navio, Salamandra revela quem ele realmente é, um comerciante de escravas. Ele diz a Lucy que ele vai vender ela juntamente com as outras garotas do navio. Lucy pega as suas Chaves dos Portões para chamar seus Espíritos Celestiais, porém Salamandra pega rapidamente as chaves da Lucy e as joga no mar. thumb|left|Happy tira Lucy do navio de Bora. Natsu chega de surpresa no navio e Happy usa sua Magia Aérea para levar Lucy do Navio. A Magia Aérea do Happy acaba e os dois acabam caindo no mar, onde Lucy mergulha debaixo d'água e milagrosamente encontra as suas Chaves dos Portões. Com elas, Lucy abre o Portão do Guardião da Água e convoca o Espírito Celestial Aquarius, que depois de dar um aviso a Lucy para ela nunca mais perder as Chves dos Portões, usa sua magia e cria uma onda gigante poderosa, que leva Lucy, Happy e o navio com todos abordo para terra firme. Em terra firme, Lucy descobre que Salamandra não é o verdadeiro Salamandra, que seu nome verdadeiro é Bora e que ele não é um Mago da Fairy Tail. Lucy descobre também que Natsu é o verdadeiro Salamandra e mago da Fairy Tail. Natsu derrota Bora e seus capangas e destroi a cidade. Natsu pega Lucy e junto com Happy, eles fogem dos soldados de Hargeon e partem para Magnolia. ''Macao'' thumb|Lucy na Fairy Tail. Lucy chega a Fairy Tail e fica feliz por estar lá. Natsu começa uma briga envolvendo todos da guilda e durante essa briga, Lucy conhece os outros membros, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Eflman Strauss, Loke e Mirajane Strauss. Ao ver todo mundo brigando, Lucy comenta que não tem ninguém normal. No meio da bagunça, Makarov Dreyar, o mestre da guilda aparece e põe fim na briga entre os magos. Não muito mais tarde, Lucy decide colocar a sua marca da guilda na parte de trás da sua mão direita. Natsu procurava no quadro de pedidos uma missão para ele fazer, até ele ouvir uma discussão do Romeo Conbolt com Makarov sobre seu pai, Macao Conbolt não ter voltado de uma missão de uma semana atrás. Romeo pede que Makarov vá atrás dele, porém Makarov se recusa. Natsu soca o quadro de pedidos e sai com Happy. Curiosa, Lucy pergunta o que ele vai fazer e Mirajane responde que Natsu é como o Romeo, a mesma coisa aconteceu com o Natsu quando ele era pequeno. Mirajane também explica que todos os magos carregam uma coisa com eles. Cicatrizes, dor, sofrimento... thumb|left|Lucy, Natsu e Happy em sua primeira missão juntos. Lucy decide ir junto com Natsu e o Happy para o Monte Hakobe encontrar Macao. Ao chegarem a montanha devastada pela tempestade de neve, Lucy com frio abre o Portão do Relógio e convoca o Espírito Celestial Horologium para se proteger do frio. Depois disso um Vulcan aparece e leva Lucy para sua caverna no pico da montanha. thumb|Lucy na caverna do Vulcan O Vulcan leva Lucy e Horologium para a sua caverna no pico da montanha. Horologium desaparece, pois o seu tempo acabou. O Vulcan se aproximava de Lucy, pois estava apaixonado por ela, porém Natsu chega e exige saber onde o Vulcan escondeu Macao, No entanto, o Vulcan engana Natsu e o faz chegar perto de um buraco na parede da caverna e o joga pra fora da montanha. Enfurecida e horrorizada, Lucy abre o Portão do Touro Dourado e convoca o Espírito Celestial Taurus. Tauros e Vulcan começam a lutar, porém Natsu aparece e nocauteia Tauros pensando que ele era outro monstro. Lucy enfurecida explica que Tauros é um aliado e pergunta para o Natsu como ele se salvou. Natsu responde que foi o Happy quem o salvou. Natsu logo derrota o Vulcan, que na verdade era Macao, que teve o corpo tomado por um Vulcan. Macao conta que derrotou dezenove Vulcans antes de ser tomado pelo vigésimo. Após o ocorrido, Lucy retorna para Magnolia com seus amigos e Macao se reúne com seu filho, Romeo. ''Daybreak'' Lucy fica feliz por ter conseguido uma casa do seu agrado por apenas 70,000 Jewel por mês. Depois que Lucy saiu do banheiro, ela se deparara com Natsu e o Happy na sua sala sem o seu consentimento. Com raiva Lucy ataca os dois com um único chute. Happy começa a afiar suas unhas na parede e isso faz com que Lucy fique mais irritada, Natsu vê alguns papéis na mesa e pega só por curiosidade, rapidamente, Lucy da outro chute em Natsu. Curioso, Natsu pergunta o que é que tem nos papéis. Lucy responde que não interessa e pede para eles vão embora. Natsu diz que não, pois ele veio visitá-la. Desistindo de convencê-los a irem embora, Lucy oferece aos dois uma xícara de chá. Lucy explica e mostra aos dois como fazer um contrato com um Espírito Celestial, ela usa como exemplo o Espírito Celestial que comprou na loja de Hargeon. Lucy então abre o Portão do Cão Menor e convoca Nicolas, que mais tarde, ela o apelida de Plue. Depois Natsu e Lucy decidem formar uma Time. A primeira missão da Time é encontrar e destruir um livro. Ao chegarem à cidade de Shirotsume, Natsu reclama que está com fome e vai a um restaurante com Happy, enquanto Lucy passeia pela cidade. Lucy retorna vestida de empregada, chocando os dois. Eles vão à casa de Kaby Melon para se informarem melhor sobre a missão, lá eles ficam chocados quando descobrem que a recompensa aumentou de 200,000 Jewel para 2,000,000 Jewel. Animados com a recompensa, eles vão para a Mansão do Everlue, onde Lucy tenta ser contratada como empregada para conseguir se infiltrar na mansão e pegar o livro, porém ela é rejeitada por Everlue, pois para ele Lucy é feia e não serve. Sem mais opções para entrarem na mansão, eles decidem invadi-la. Dentro da mansão, eles procuram pelo livro, porém são atacados pelas empregadas de Everlue, que são facilmente derrotadas por Natsu. Eles descobrem a biblioteca da mansão e resolvem procurar o livro lá. Natsu encontra o livro e tenta queimá-lo, porém Lucy não permite. Lucy diz que o livro foi escrito por um escritor famoso, Kemu Zaleon, e que esse era o único livro dele que ela não leu. Lucy se recusa a deixar que Natsu queime o livro. Everlue aparece neste momento e pede para Lucy devolver o livro, porém ela se recusa devolve-lo. Everlue então chama os Irmãos Vanish para recuperarem o livro. Lucy declara que o livro esconde um segredo e pede para Natsu ganhar tempo, até ela descobrir qual é o segredo que o livro esconde. Depois Lucy sai correndo da biblioteca. Lucy de alguma forma chega ao esgoto da mansão e lá ela usa os Óculos Leitor do Vento para tentar descobrir o segredo que o livro esconde. Everlue aparece e agarra Lucy pelos braços e ameaça quebrá-los se Lucy não lhe contar o segredo que o livro esconde. Lucy se recusa a dizer e é salva pelo Happy, que acerta um chute na cara de Everlue. Lucy e Everlue começam uma batalha e no meio dela, Everlue conta que forçou Kemu Zaleon a escrever o livro sobre ele. Lucy abre o Portão do Caranguejo Gigante e convoca o Espírito Celestial Cancer e Everlue abre o Portão da Empregada e convoca a Espírito Celestial Virgo, mas Natsu chega acidentalmente com ela, pois Natsu estava agarrado a ela quando Everlue a convocou. Natsu derrota Virgo e Lucy junto com Cancer derrota Everlue. Eles retornam para a mansão, onde Kaby se encontra e Lucy entrega o livro a ele, porém Kaby diz que era para eles terem queimado o livro e não para dar a ele. Kaby então explica seu passado e por que ele quer se livrar do livro. Quando Kaby está preste a queimar o livro, um feitiço de reorganizar palavras começa a reorganizar todas as palavras do livro, assim revelando o verdadeiro título do livro, Dear Kaby (Querido Kaby). Lucy explica que aquele livro é uma carta que Kemu Zaelon escreveu para Kaby durante o tempo em que ficou preso. Natsu diz que não pode aceitar a recompensa, pois eles não cumpriram o que ele realmente tinham que cumprir, ou seja, queimar o livro. ''Lullaby'' Ao retornar para a Fairy Tail, Lucy conhece a poderosa maga chamada Erza. Ela convoca Natsu e Gray para combater a Dark Guild Eisenwald que estava realizando atividades suspeitas. Mirajane pede para que Lucy acompanhe o grupo para que possa cuidar deles. Após diversos eventos, é descoberto que o mestre da Eisenwald, Eligor, planejava assasinar os mestres das guilds locais usando uma magia antiga do mago negro Zeref, uma flauta chamada Lullaby, cujo som poderia matar quem o ouvisse. Eligor prende Lucy e seus amigos dentro de um turbilhão de vento intransponivel, nesse momento Happy entrega a Lucy a chave de Virgo, que ele havia recebido do próprio espírito após seu antigo mestre ter sido preso. Com a ajuda de Virgo, Lucy abre uma saída para seus amigos que vencem Eligor e conseguem destruir a Lullaby. ''Ilha Galuna'' Natsu arrasta Lucy para uma missão de Classe-S que foi pêga sem permissão (cuja recompensa é uma das chaves de ouro de espíritos celestiais). A missão era livrar os habitantes da Ilha Galluna de uma maldição provocada pela lua. Mais tarde Gray se junta aos dois, e juntos descobrem que a verdadeira causa da maldição era Lion, o antigo parceiro de treinamento de Gray, que estava tentando reviver o demônio Deliora (que possui uma profunda relação com o passado de Gray), a besta estava aprisionada em um bloco de gelo no centro da ilha. Após lutarem contra os magos de Lion, os magos da Fairy Tail vencem e Deliora não volta á vida. Após tudo, Erza e Natsu conseguem quebrar a maldição dos habitantes, que como recompensa dão a chave de ouro do espírito de Sargitario. ''Phantom Lord'' Quando Lucy chega na guilda,Lucy e os outros descobrem que o prédio da guilda foi sabotado pelo seu rival,a guilda Phantom Lord. Na manhã seguinte, Lucy, juntamente com os seus companheiros de guilda, vê Levy McGarden, Jet e Droy crucificado para uma árvore com a marca Phantom Lord marca em Levy. O Mestre então chega e declara guerra contra Phantom Lord; Lucy é capturado pelo Water Locker de Juvia Como Lucy está andando para trás de sua visita com suprimentos de supermercado, ela é cumprimentado por Juvia Lockser e Elemento 4. Ela tenta combatê-las depois de descobrir que eles estão associados com Gajeel Redfox, mas é muito dominado, o que leva a ela capturar (e ela cair suas chaves). Lucy é visto mais tarde a ser usado como isca para ajudar o poder mágico selo Mestre Makarov. Lucy acorda na sede do Fantasma e aprende com o mestre de aliança, Jose Porla, que seu pai mandou -los a recuperar sua filha. Para escapar, Lucy diz que ela precisa para usar o banheiro, mas fica chocado quando Mestre José afirma esses truques antigos nunca vai funcionar nele, e oferece um balde enferrujado em seu lugar. Lucy passa a "assumir" a sua sugestão, surpreendendo Mestre José com sua audácia. Como ele se afasta, dizendo que ele é um cavalheiro, Lucy chuta com força entre as pernas, e foge. Ele a segue, e cantos ela em um beco sem saída. Lucy, de alguma forma, acreditando que Natsu vai estar lá para salvá-la, salta fora da torre e, como ela esperava, Natsu, de fato apareceu, e pega-la, pois queda livre no solo. Eles retornam a Fairy Tail depois. De volta à guilda, Lucy se culpa pelos acontecimentos recentes, e explica como ele tinha sido seu pai, que era responsável por puxar as cordas por trás Phantom Lord. Seus amigos tentam animá-la, mas sem sucesso. No entanto, graças ao nariz afiado do Gajeel, ele consegue encontrar a verdadeira Lucy e com força a leva de volta para a sede da Phantom Lord. Depois de ser espancado e torturado por Gajeel, Natsu e Happy aparecem para resgatar Lucy. Natsu e Gajeel batalha avança, Lucy percebe Natsu está à beira de ser derrotado e ela convida a única chave que ela restante (o que ela tem da Ilha Galuna), Sagitário. Então mestre Makarov usa seu Fairy Law,e destrói todos os inimigos da Guilda (Phantom Lord) ''Loke'' ''Torre do Paraíso'' ''Festival de Luta'' ''Oracion Seis'' ''Daphne'' ''Edolas'' ''Ilha Tenrou'' ''X791'' Apos uma magia proteger todos da guilda que estavam na ilha tenrou de achnology o rei dos dragões se passa sete anos e as pessoas que se encontravam congeladas no tempo na ilha voltam e veem que se passaram 7 anos no mundo a fora agora Lucy, Natsu , Gray , Erzra e os outros tem que recuperar esses 7 anos . ''Chave do Céu Estrelado'' Lucy descobre que o seu pai morreu , logo e seguida uma pessoa chamada Michele chega na guilda com o que parece ser um ponteiro de relógio , logo todos da guilda descobrem que se o relógio for unido ele poderá levar ao fim do mundo logo os outros da guilda embarcam atras de partes do relógio . ''Grandes Jogos Mágicos'' ''Vilarejo do Sol'' ''Tártaros'' Magia e Habilidades Lucy é uma maga celestial. Ela utiliza chaves mágicas para invocar espíritos que vivem em uma outra dimensão, o "mundo dos espíritos celestiais". Os espíritos possuem habilidades variadas, e diferentes níveis de poder, e sempre lutam por sua invocadora, mediante o acordo fechado durante o contrato. Lucy é uma das últimas magas restantes a usar esse tipo de magia, e possui contrato com 15 espíritos, sendo 5 de chaves de prata e 10 de chaves de ouro. Sua capacidade de invocação é limitada por seu poder mágico, sendo que para a média dos magos comuns é extremamente difícil abrir dois portões ao mesmo tempo, especialmente se forem portões de espíritos de ouro, Lucy passou a dominar essa habilidade quando despertou a segunda origem. Lucy mantém uma relação muito profunda com seus espíritos, tendo consciência de que eles são seres vivos e possuem sentimentos. Isso fez com que seus espíritos se afeiçoassem muito à ela, estreitando ainda mais seu vínculo e tornando-a mais poderosa. Por exemplo, Aquarius pode controlar a água, criando ondas poderosas que poderia ter varrido grandes quantidades de inimigos, enquanto Taurus que tem uma enorme força física, pode fazer uma luta corpo a corpo valiosa capaz de flanquear Lucy durante a batalha e enfrentar adversários em seu nome. No entanto, espíritos celestiais são seres sencientes que possuem personalidades e traços, e são, portanto, capazes de agir em conformidade durante a batalha, às vezes até ignorando ordens de Lucy e agindo por conta própria, algo que normalmente é retratado de uma forma cômica (tais como quando Aquarius agiu arrogantemente e pegou até a própria Lucy em seus ataques, ou Taurus ter tendências perversas sobre Lucy). Lucy explicou para Natsu Dragneel que magos celestiais têm o potencial para obter chaves de ouro extremamente raras, que abrem os portões do "Eclíptica Zodíaco", e as comuns, chaves de prata que podem ser compradas em lojas. De acordo com Lucy, enquanto houver um grande número de chaves de prata, existem apenas 12 chaves do ouro, cada uma delas sendo relacionadas a um signo astrológico específico. Até agora na série, Lucy obteve 10 chaves do ouro e 5 chaves de prata, uma quantidade considerável de Chaves por uma única maga celestial. Ela foi mostrada sendo capaz de usar cinco de suas chaves eclípticas do zodíaco em um dia, um feito notável. Lucy também demonstrou a habilidade de invocar espíritos celestiais apenas por chamá-los em vez de usar as chaves. * Fechamento Forçado do Portão: Lucy é capaz de forçar o portão de um Espírito Celestial para fechar contra a sua vontade, fazendo-os retornar ao Mundo dos Espíritos Celestiais. Tal habilidade é útil se um de seus Espíritos fosse controlado pelo inimigo e pudesse atacá-la, permitindo que Lucy possa removê-los do campo de batalha sem realmente prejudicá-los. Para um Mago de Espírito Celestial, obtendo essa habilidade parece ser um feito notável. * Múltiplas Invocações: 'Lucy ganhou a habilidade avançada para convocar mais de um Espírito Celestial de uma vez. Ela conseguiu convocar todas as suas chaves de ouro (5 delas na época) e uma de suas chaves de prata (Nikora) ao mesmo tempo, algo que deixou Loke muito espantado; No entanto, devido à grande quantidade de poder mágico necessário para tal feito, ela foi capaz de mantê-los ativos apenas por alguns segundos. No anime, esta convocação em massa é ainda mais reforçada, com Lucy chamando todos os seus espíritos celestiais ao mesmo tempo. Depois de libertar a segunda origem, Lucy ganha um controle maior sobre essa capacidade, como visto durante sua luta contra Flare, aprendendo a invocar e manter dois espíritos celestiais ao mesmo tempo e sem esforço. Isto dá uma maior flexibilidade quanto ela é capaz de combinar os poderes e habilidades dos espíritos para formar ataques novos e mais poderosos. Ela também pode usar sua própria magia em combinação com seus espíritos para aumentar o poder de ataque. Durante sua luta contra a Tartarus, Lucy conseguiu abrir três portões simultaneamente, algo que tem sido referido como uma técnica proibida e extremamente poderosa (veja a seguir por quê). * '''Recompensa Por Invocação: '''Uma técnica que só um mago celestial que pode abrir três ou mais portões simultaneamente é capaz de alcançar, a fim de convocar o Rei dos Espíritos Celestiais, o mais forte entre os Espíritos, mas para isso, é necessário sacrificar uma de suas chaves de ouro, de preferência a que o espírito tem a maior ligação com o seu mestre. Lucy sacrificou a chave de ouro de Aquarius para conseguir esse feito. Após invocar o Rei dos Espíritos Celestiais, o mesmo pode oferecer ao mago celestial, os poderes do Espírito que teve sua chave quebrada e também um aumento do poder mágico. O Rei dos Espíritos Celestiais ofereceu a Lucy os poderes de Aquarius e aumento no seu poder mágico, o suficiente para que a maga pudesse usar o '''Urano Metria '''sem precisar da ajuda de Gemini. Com as habilidades de Aquarius, Lucy ganhou uma tatuagem semelhante a do Espírito Celestial, atravessando sua clavícula. ** 'Barreira de Água '(水のバリア ''Mizu no Baria): Após receber as habilidades de Aquarius, Lucy pode gerar uma poderosa barreira de água, capaz de bloquear até mesmo as explosões geradas pela poderosa Maldição do Jackal. * 'Urano Metria (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria): '''Um feitiço poderoso, conhecido como a "Magia Suprema das Estrelas", em que o conhecimento necessário para alcançá-la foi concedido por Hibiki momentaneamente para Lucy, usando sua 'Magia Arquivo. Depois que ela foi concedida o feitiço, Lucy ficou em transe, no qual ela passou a falar o encantamento da magia. Isto levou a área ao redor seu alvo para se tornar cheia de luzes como estrelas, seguido pouco depois por um manto escuro que lembra um céu noturno. Todas as estrelas do local explodem ao mesmo tempo, provocando danos pesados sobre o alvo. Uma vez que Urano Metria foi lançado, Lucy acordou do seu transe, completamente inconsciente do que ela havia feito. Este feitiço foi usado para derrotar Angel, um membro da Oración Seis. É um feitiço desgastante, tanto que Lucy alega que faltava energia para mover depois de acordar do transe. Durante os Grandes Jogos Mágicos, Lucy combina o seu poder mágico com Gemini e juntos eles conjuraram esta magia. No entanto, o feitiço foi cancelado por outro Mago antes que seus efeitos podem ser vistos. Depois de receber a Magia de Aquarius pelo Rei dos Espíritos Celestiais, Lucy é capaz de lançar a magia por conta própria para derrotar Jackal.Urano Metria pode ser considerada fatal para quem é o alvo,se o mago estiver com pouco fluxo de poder mágico no corpo. * Outras Habilidades: '''Além da invocação de Espíritos, a Magia de Espíritos Celestiais possui outras habilidades mágicas. Como por exemplo, a abertura e fechamento do Portão Eclipse, é necessário um Mago Celestial para abrir e fechar o portão que faz ligação com as linhas temporais. Também a magia Celestial está ligada ao anti-link e o '''Relógio do Infinito '''nos eventos da Chave Para o Céu Estrelado. '''Boneca Dragon Slayer do Fogo: É uma combinação da Magia de Dragon Slayer do Fogo com a''' Ushi no Koku Mairi'. Natsu usa suas técnicas de Dragon Force do Fogo e inflama o Sr. Cursey, que, no momento, seria necessário ter o cabelo de Lucy, fazendo com que o fogo aparecesse em Lucy para que a mesma utilizasse, sem se queimar e o usando para seu benefício. * '''Punho de Ferro do Dragão de Fogo (Versão de Lucy): '''Enquanto usava o '''Boneca Dragon Slayer do Fogo', Lucy, sob o controle de Natsu, podia utilizar o Punho de Ferro do Dragão de Fogo. * Ataque Secreto: Fogo da Lucy (必殺・ルーシィファイア Hissatsu : Rūshi Faia): '''Incinerando o Sr. Cursey com a Magia de Dragon Slayer do Fogo, enquanto o mesmo estiver com o fio de cabelo da Lucy, causando assim, a incineração da própria Lucy, Happy, segurando Mr. Cursey, voa para o alvo, utilizando a Velocidade Máxima, fazendo com que Lucy faça o mesmo, acertando o alvo com grande força. '''Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド,Yunizon Reido): '''Uma magia que permite que dois Magos unir a sua magia em um uníssono, combinado e mais forte. Este é, aparentemente, uma forma altamente avançada da Magia, com muitos sacerdotes terem desperdiçado suas vidas inteiras tentando alcançá-lo, sem sucesso. No entanto, Lucy e Juvia conseguiram em sua primeira tentativa, com a onda gigante de Aquarius combinando com a própria água da Juvia para criar uma poderosa correnteza que nem mesmo o cabelo de Vidaldus Taka conseguiu absorver. Mais tarde, Lucy conseguiu atingir o '''Unison Raid novamente, desta vez com Wendy Marvell, combinando Areia Buster de Scorpion com Rugido do Dragão dos Céus em um único, poderoso vórtice, que, juntamente com Criação de Gelo: Martelo de Gray Fullbuster obteve maior velocidade para que Natsu Dragneel, atacasse o Mestre Hades com Espada Chifre do Dragão de Fogo. * Conjuração de Água: 'Unindo a onda gigante de Aquarius e a água da Juvia. As magas podem criar uma criar uma poderosa correnteza que nem mesmo o cabelo de Vidaldus Taka conseguiu absorver. * '''Conjuração de Vento e Areia: C'ombinando Areia Buster de Scorpion com Rugido do Dragão dos Céus da Wendy, disparado em uníssono um poderoso vórtice de areia e vento. '''Maior Durabilidade: Apesar de sua aparência frágil e sua tendência a evitar combates, Lucy provou ser bastante resistente. Ela foi capaz de sobreviver ao ataque do sádico Zero, enquanto ainda estava inconsciente e de alguma forma se levantar; Resistiu a pisadas de Kain Hikaru, um indivíduo capaz de quebrar pedras e árvores através de força física e também suportar Kain tentando esmagar seu crânio com sua enorme mão. Mais tarde, durante a luta do Time do Natsu contra o Mestre Hades, ela sobreviveu ao ser soprado, juntamente com Erza, por um de seus explosões. Lucy ainda resistiu as várias explosões poderosas da Maldição de Jackal. Intelecto Aguçado: ' Lucy provou ser uma Maga muito inteligente, lógica e intuitiva. Ela foi capaz de descobrir que Bora tinha colocado um sonífero em seu vinho sem prová-lo. Sendo uma ávido leitora, ela também tem mostrado ser adepto de resolver palavras relacionadas com puzzles e enigmas.: Ela foi capaz de ver através do feitiço que Zekua Melon lançou sobre seu livro Daybreak e desvendar verdadeiro conteúdo do livro; Além disso, durante o Exame Classe S, ela descobriu a localização do túmulo de Mavis Vermilion com relativa facilidade através do uso das "pistas "escondidas durante o teste, sendo, aparentemente, o único membro da Fairy Tail para o conseguir. '''Especialista em Chicote: '''Apesar de não ser mostrado frequentemente devido à sua tendência a evitar batalha ou têm seus Espíritos para lutar por ela, Lucy é eficiente no uso de um chicote, ser hábil o suficiente para agarrar oponentes através do seu uso e de empregá-lo como uma arma eficaz. Ela também foi vista tendo uma certa força, ao tentar acerta Sherry, na qual acertou o chão, criando rachaduras com seu chicote. * 'Fleuve d'étoiles (星の大河,エトワールフルーグ, Etowāru Furūgu): Um chicote extensível vindo da constelação de Eridanus, no Mundo dos Espíritos Celestiais. Depois de perder seu chicote padrão durante sua prisão em Edolas, Virgo deu essa arma para Lucy, para lutar contra Byro, a fim de evitar esgotar todo o seu poder mágico com a convocação de seus Espíritos.Enquanto não estiver em uso, somente a alça do chicote é visível, esta possui uma forma cilíndrica simples, com uma parte central escura e bordas mais leves; o inferior tem uma pequena corda pendurada, com um pingente em forma de estrela. Quando a arma está sendo usada, um jato de água fluente é criada a partir da alça, que permanece compacta e torce como se fosse parte da corda de um chicote. A água parece ter propriedades sólidas, com Lucy ser capaz de agarrar inimigos ou objetos com ele, assim como para realizar ataques. O Fleuve d'étoiles é a arma atual de Lucy, e a mesma o carrega no mesmo lugar que seu antigo chicote costumava ficar, ligado ao seu cinto, em correspondência com seu quadril esquerdo. "Fleuve d'étoiles" é a tradução francêsa para "Rio de Estrelas", fazendo jus à aparência e origem do chicote. Combate Corpo-a-Corpo: 'Apesar de não ser tão eficiente como os outros membros da Equipe Natsu, Lucy possui alguma habilidade em combate corpo-a-corpo. Além disso, apesar de nunca depender de socos, provavelmente devido à sua força física limitada, Lucy possui algumas proezas, como visto durante o Arco Phantom Lord, ela foi capaz de enviar Reedus voando com um pontapé simples, apesar dele ser muito maior do que ela. * '''Lucy Kick (ルーシィ・キック Rūshi Kikku): ' O chamado "ataque final", que é mais do que um simples movimento corpo-a-corpo, não mágico. Lucy ataca na direção de seu alvo, depois salta e usa a dinâmica adquirida para atacar o adversário com um pontapé simples. Embora não seja particularmente poderosa ou exclusivos na sua performance, este ataque foi eficaz o suficiente para derrotar o líder do esquadrão da guilda das Trevas, Naked Mummy,' enviado para roubar a guilda mercantil '''Love&Lucky', bem como Bickslow durante o Exame Classe S. 'Star Dress: '''Durante o ''time skip ''de um ano no manga,Lucy também evoluiu seu poder,conseguindo essa habilidade.Ela consiste em ter as habilidades do espirito invocado ajudando-os na luta.Stardress (Star + Dress) significa "vestido estelar" * '''Sagittarius Form: '''Nessa forma Lucy incorpora as habilidades do espirito de sagittarius em seu corpo sendo um equipamento composto por um casaco e luvas que deixam os ombros e a parte superior das costas nuas, um par de botas Coxa-Alta escura com luz na parte superior, que se divide acima dos joelhos para revelar a frente das coxas. O cabelo de Lucy fica em um tipico rabo de cavalo. Ela também utiliza um arco ornamentado com setas. Nesta forma Lucy ganha as habilidades e a pontaria de Sagittarius. * '''Taurus Form: '''Nesta Forma Lucy Adquire as habilidades do espirito de Touro, Taurus o que lhe concede um vestuário semelhante ao do espirito. Sendo um sutiã com mangas que possuí uma estampa de pele de vaca, uma calça que deixa sua perna direita totalmente revelada, um par de botas e luvas e um cinto com o simbolo de Taurus, com um saco amarrado em volta da cintura. Seu cabelo nessa forma está amarrado em dois bolos um da cada lado da cabeça. Lucy utiliza seu chicote e ganha a força de Taurus nessa forma. * '''Virgo Form : ' Nesta forma Lucy adquire as habilidades do espirito celestial de Virgem, Virgo. Ganhando assim um vestido tomara que caia de empregada de cor negra, mangas que cobrem do cotovelo ate as mãos combinando com o vestido, uma meia calça branca e sapatos de empregada e seu cabelo fica em estilo maria chiquinha alem de ganhar a marca do espirito de virgem em seu ombro direito. * 'Leo Form: '''Ela adquiri a habilidade do Espírito Celestial,Leo o Leão.Um vestido tomara que caia escuro,com alguns detalhes claros,o cabelo fica preso em um coque,e ela recebe a marca do espirito de Leão acima do seio direito. * '''Aquarius Form/Spirit: '''A primeira forma de Stardress que Lucy adquiriu (Saga Tartarus).A parte de cima é um top,com algumas figuras que demonstram ser ondas,uma mini saia,e uma tatuagem que faz um percurso de um ombro para o outro. Ad by Web GuardXXScorpio, ''"O Escorpião" (スコピーオン Sukōpion) Era um dos espitos que pertencia a Angel.Quer bancar o playboy legal,sempre falando com gírias. É o namorado de Aquarius, durante a batalha contra a Oracion Seis se recusou a lutar com sua namorada, e com o consentimento de Angel voltou ao mundo espiritual. Após a batalha, entregou pessoalmente sua chave à Lucy. Tem a habilidade de atacar usando jatos de areia que saem de sua cauda metáli Lucy adquiriu sua chave como recompensa pela conclusão da missão na Ilha Galluna. A primeira vez que foi usado ainda não tinha fechado o contrato, mas não se recusou a ajudar. Apesar das incríveis habilidades, normalmente é tratado de forma cômica. Possui uma habilidade incomparável com arco e flecha, nunca errando o alvo, mesmo que esteja a quilômetros de distancia. Batalhas * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs Bora * Natsu Dragneel e Lucy Heartfilia contra Vulcan (Macau Conbolt) * Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs Everlue * Lucy Heartfilia e Natsu Dragneel vs Everlue * Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs Eisenwald Guilda Membros * Time Natsu vs Aldeia Monstros * Lucy Heartfilia vs Sherry Blendy * Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs Deliora Sobreviventes * Lucy Heartfilia vs Juvia Lockser * Lucy Heartfilia, Loke & Reedus Jonas vs Gajeel Redfox, Boze & Sue * Time Natsu vs Team Jellal * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs Torre do Céu Guarda * Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs Vidaldus Taka * Lucy Heartfilia, Happy & Loke vs Bickslow * Lucy Heartfilia vs Nu Múmia * Forças Aliadas contra Oración Seis * Lucy Heartfilia vs Angel * Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs Zero * Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs Lizardmen de Daphne * Fairy Tail vs Daphne Lizardmen & Dragonoid * Lucy Heartfilia vs Exercito Real de Edolas * Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel e Wendy Marvell vs Exercito Real de Edolas * Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel e Wendy Marvell vs Exercito Real de Edolas: Revanche * Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia vs Hughes & Sugarboy * Natsu Dragneel e Lucy Heartfilia vs Hughes & Byro * Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs Exercito Real de Edolas * Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs Freed Justine & Bickslow * Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs Caprico * Lucy Heartfilia vs Kain Hikaru * Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs Kain Hikaru * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell e Laxus Dreyar contra Hades * Time Tenrou vs Acnologia * Time Natsu vs Bandits * Lucy Heartfilia vs Mary Hughes * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Romeo Conbolt vs Dan Straight & Coco (Terra Land) * Fairy Tail & Lyon Vastia vs Byro Cracy * Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Hetero vs Renascer Oración Seis * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss & Byro Cracy vs Jackpot * Fairy Tail equipe A vs Participante dos Grandes Jogos Magicos * Lucy Heartfilia vs Flare Corona * Lucy Heartfilia & Yukino Aguria vs Uosuke * Rescue Team vs Forças Fiore * Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell & Flare Corona vs Hiroshi, Lala & Drake * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia e Wendy Marvell vs Jackal * Natsu Dragneel e Lucy Heartfilia vs Franmalth * Lucy Heartfilia vs Tartarus * Lucy Heartifilia vs Virgo * Lucy Heartifilia,Yukino Aguaria vs Virgo,Libra * Time Natsu,Gajeel Redfox vs Rei dos Espíritos Celestiais Outras Aparições ''Ovas'' ''Fairy Hills'' ''Fairy Academy'' ''Dias Memoráveis'' ''Acampamento de Treinamento das Fadas'' ''Dokidoki Ryuuzetsu Land'' ''Crossover: Fairy Tail X Rave Master'' No crossover de Fairy Tail e Rave Master, Lucy se encontra com Elie e começam a conversar. Ela vê Plue e pergunta se Elie é uma Maga Celestial. Mais tarde, as duas se encontram com Haru, Natsu e Erza que precisam lutar com Jackpot. No meio da luta, Lucy salva Elie de um raio disparado por Jackpot e fica sem calcinha. Após Natsu e Haru derrotarem Jackpot, Lucy sai da cidade com Natsu, Erza, Happy e Gray. Natsu pergunta porque ela está andando de forma esquisita, mas ela fica com vergonha e não responde. Filmes ''Fairy Tail: Sacerdotisa da Fênix'' Jogos Curiosidades * Lucy é atualmente a segunda garota mais popular da série, perdendo para Erza Scarlet. 67 * Quase todas as vezes que Lucy vai para o apartamento dela, um ou mais de seus companheiros de guilda estão lá. 48 68 * Sua citação quando convocando Spirits ela pretende contratar é: "Eu estou vinculado ao caminho para o mundo dos Espíritos Celestes, agora ó espírito, respondeu à minha chamada e passa pelo portão" 69 * Hiro Mashima deu Lucy seu nome quando ele estava ouvindo a canção dos Beatles "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". 70 * Presumivelmente, ela se juntou a aliança em 3 de julho. 71 * Durante um Q & A, quando um leitor perguntou quem era o personagem feminino principal em fairy tail, Lucy considerava-se imediatamente como tal. No entanto, Hiro Mashima disse que as pessoas podem tirar suas próprias conclusões. * Se ela fosse para comparar-se a um animal, Lucy teria considerado se a ser um coelho. 3 * Seu tipo ideal é um homem assertivo. 3 * No mangá, Lucy trocou de roupa durante o Phantom Lord arco depois que foi capturado. No anime, ela usava as mesmas roupas. * Mirajane de alguma forma tem uma cópia de reposição de chave da casa de Lucy e, muitas vezes empresta-lo para Natsu e outros para que eles possam entrar na casa de Lucy. * Jellal, como Siegrain, estava na lista de Lucy "namorado perfeito", bem em cima de Loke. 73 A partir do Volume 16 Edição Limitada: Entrevista Sorcerer , a melhor qualidade de Fairy Tail de acordo com a Lucy foi que "Ele tinha uma série de poderosos Magos". Ela quer se tornar um novo escritor no futuro. Ela tem um bom relacionamento com Natsu e Levy. Lucy acha que todo trabalho que ela leva é difícil, e quer mais fáceis * No Volume 32 do conteúdo extra, Mashima forneceu as estatísticas de batalha para 31 dos 40 concorrentes X791 no Grande Magia Jogos. As estatísticas, no entanto, não foram fornecidos a partir de ponto de vista de-do Mashima como o autor, mas do ponto de o repórter Sorcerer Revista vista Jason. Isso explica por que algumas estatísticas estão faltando e por que os outros podem ser imprecisas. De acordo com Jason da Revista Sorcerer , durante a sua participação nos Jogos Grande Magia de X791 , estatísticas de Lucy são: Ataque: 2/5, defesa: 2/5, velocidade: 3/5, inteligência: 5/5.75 * A comida favorita de Lucy é iogurte. Durante a batalha contra os dragões, o Natsu pegou nos seios da Lucy, mas no anime isso foi censurado. * Mashima disse em uma entrevista que no final de Fairy Tail, pode ser que Natsu e Lucy tenham uma filha chamada Nashi. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Magos Categoria:Magos Celestiais Categoria:Membros da Fairy Tail Categoria:Time Natsu Categoria:Feitiços